


All I Do Is...

by JJBATrash



Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, FateWeek2021, Fluff, Rare Pairings, look at these soft lesbians, this is my rarepair and I will fight for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBATrash/pseuds/JJBATrash
Summary: What do a simple assassin and a simple farm-girl-turned-saint have in common? Being gay, mostly.
Relationships: Jing Ke | Assassin/Martha | Rider, Jing Ke | Assassin/St. Martha | Rider
Series: Fate Week 2021 Fic-A-Day [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108739
Kudos: 11





	All I Do Is...

“Hey, Saint of the water, aren’t you a nice tall drink?”

The Assassin flashed a grin and a wink as she put her elbows on the table, resting her chin on one hand. Martha quirked an eyebrow.

“Please do not.” She replied.

That was the first time Martha met Jing Ke, just after the Roman Singularity. From there on, the Chinese Servant would occasionally flirt with the Rider, giving her quick winks here and there, or even teasingly playing with the slit in her dress that went all the way up her thigh. Martha would admonish her and threaten to hit her on the head with her staff, to which the Assassin would laugh and leave as quickly as she had appeared.

During the summer in which everyone found themselves on a deserted island, Martha had no choice but to cut loose. Her Spirit Origin changing to Ruler class somehow only made her more hot-blooded and let her tongue slip on more than one occasion. For her part, Jing Ke did not experience any change, but enjoyed the more cavalier Saint’s candor and abrasiveness. There were even some nights, when Jing had managed to ferment some alcohol, where the two of them would share a drink, gaze at the stars, and walk along the surf, wet sand underneath their feet and gentle waves lapping at their ankles.

“The moon is gorgeous tonight.” Jing said, absolutely not looking anywhere resembling skyward, but rather directly at her companion.

“And so is the sea.” The Saint simply replied, a smile on her face as a breeze wafted by them, the brim of her hat ruffling.

When Christmas came and Jing Ke had fallen into a heavy drinking marathon with Ushiwakamaru, it was Martha who stayed by her side, caring for her and regularly cleansing the encroaching headaches caused by copious amounts of baijiu consumed. During one such drunken night, Jing pulled Martha close and whispered to her, “All I want is the moon, booze, and you. Would you go on a date with me, Martha?”

“Isn’t that what this is, Jing?” The Rider replied with a yawn, having depleted her energy for the day. Stroking Jing’s hair until she fell asleep, Martha kissed the drunk’s cheek. “I like you too…”

And so, the regicidal woman and the dragon-taming Saint continued in this way. There was speculation had by other Servants, attentive glances thrown their way as the unlikely pair walked and talked, Jing’s laughter echoing along the halls of Chaldea and Martha’s hushed tones underlining it.

Throughout the Singularities they would fight together. No matter what form Martha took in their quests across time and space, she always made sure to have Jing’s back, and in turn, Jing’s knife protected her. When the final battle against the Demon God Pillars came, they fought on separate teams, much to each other’s disappointment; however, when the fighting died down, and everyone began to feel the burden of their efforts weighing them down, Jing rushed over to Martha’s side.

Collapsing in a panting heap, she gave a weak smile to Martha, staring up at the vast sea of stars that dotted the darkness of the Throne of Time.

“Do you think Master will… be okay?” Jing asked, trying to catch her breath, clutching an arm injured in the fight.

“Shh… she’ll be fine, dear. Just relax. I’ll heal you.” Martha whispered, planting a kiss on Jing’s forehead.

“Heh. You and I both know… we’re totally out of energy. Don’t waste your breath on me, Martha. I fulfilled my mission. All I Do Is Kill, right?” the knife clattered at her side, her grip weakening.

“Nonsense… you’re more than a hired blade, even to Master. But especially to me… I love you.”

They shared a kiss, and silently waited for whatever end might come to them.

But the end did not come then.

It did not even come when Chaldea’s mission was completed, and they had to be decommissioned. Neither Saint nor killer shed a tear. They simply held hands and requested to be sent back to the Throne at the same time. Da Vinci smiled and recorded their memories, their bond, and sent them both back simultaneously.

Then, Jing Ke’s eyes opened. An almost familiar scent of wheat wafted by, and she stood in a field she never thought she’d see again, and that she had never seen before.

She stood in the fields of a China that defied Proper Human History, and these fields were a tribute to the still alive Shi Huang Di. As she learned the circumstances of the Lostbelt, Jing Ke tightened her grip on her knife, blood boiling with murderous intent. A mission previously failed… a chance to redeem herself… with Mordred, Spartacus, and Martha resummoned alongside her, Jing felt assured that they would prevail, that there was no way the emperor would survive her renewed attempt on their life.

* * *

“But, why are you going off on your own? At least let me go with you, you know it’s sui—”

Jing cut off Martha with a kiss. Martha tensed, then relaxed, cupping the Assassin’s cheek in her hand. When they parted, she could see the full radiance of the moon just behind her lover’s head. She sighed.

“You’re gorgeous tonight.” She said, eschewing the normal subtlety of her partner’s sentiments.

“And so are you.” Jing replied with a smile that rivaled the celestial body before her expression became more solemn. “It’s time for me to take my final journey. I hope you understand.”

Martha bit back tears, choking down the myriad of arguments and retorts and pleads to convince her otherwise. Jing wiped away a loose tear that streamed down the Saint’s face.

“See me off with a smile, Martha. True love isn’t always begging someone to stay.”

The Rider nodded and wiped her eyes, squeezing her sorrow out as fast as she could and shoring up the rest for later. Sniffling, she gave her best smile through red and watery eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

They shared one more kiss, and then Jing opened her gourd and took a large gulp of alcohol. Wiping her mouth, she nodded, and all but vanished from view.

As Martha let her feelings consume her, she fell to her knees and wept. She paused; she could hear Jing’s voice, happily reciting the poem she had left when she took up this mission the first time in her original life.

“The wind howls, the river freezes,  
The hero pushes on, and will never return”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Fate Week 2021 Day 5. The theme is First Meetings/Goodbyes. Thank you for reading!


End file.
